Say Goodbye, 17
Sacrifice }} Say Goodbye, 17 (17号を飲み込んだ... 変身セルは超グルメ, Ju-Nanago wo Nomikonda... Henshin Seru wa Cho Gurume) is the thirteenth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on August 12, 1992. Its original American air date was October 20, 2000. Summary Android 16 beats Cell continuously, not letting up for a second, and appear evenly matched. He drives Imperfect Cell into the ground so hard he creates a crater. Android 16 quickly tucks his hands under his arms, taking them off at the elbows and uses his Hell's Flash on the monster. When Android 16 finally powers down, the area is literally covered with the marks of the attack. Meanwhile, as Krillin is flying at full speed towards Capsule Corporation to get the Shut Down Remote from Bulma, he sees the flash of light from Android 16's Hell's Flash and stares at it in awe. Then, he senses Tien Shinhan's energy coming from where Android 16 is fighting Cell. He wants to go over there to help him, but decides to stay on the task at hand, saying "Sorry, Tien...I've got to find Bulma first." Android 16 urges Android 17 and Android 18 to escape while they still can, as he senses Imperfect Cell is still alive. But their cocky attitudes cause them to believe that the attack was more than powerful enough to kill Cell. Android 17 then keeps repeating how no one could have survived that while standing with his back to a hole caused by the massive attack. Suddenly, Imperfect Cell slowly rises out of the hole behind him while the arrogant Android 17 laughs maliciously. Android 17 all of a sudden turns around immediately to see Imperfect Cell's tail funnel open right over his head. The Android is warned in time by Tien Shinhan, but is still caught in Imperfect Cell's grasp and is soon absorbed. Then, the most horrifying scene is shown of Android 17 getting sucked into Imperfect Cell's tail and is forcibly pushed through it and into his back. Imperfect Cell starts to transform into an a more unappealing, yet very powerful form. He looks at a reflection of himself in a puddle of water, and what he saw seemed to satisfy him. He then turns towards Android 16 and Android 18, hungry for more. Meanwhile, while waiting at Kami's Lookout for Vegeta and Future Trunks to get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Gohan sense Cell's power rise exponentially after he transforms. Goku then explains to Gohan (who is at a lost for words) that Cell must have absorbed one of the androids. Back at the scene of the fighting, Android 16 grabs Android 18 and flies away in a drastic attempt to escape but the newly transformed Semi-Perfect Cell easily catches up to them. The shocked Android 16 is paralyzed with fright and on a whim Semi-Perfect Cell blasts him in the head with so much force it breaks a side of his face, exposing the machinery in his head. Android 16 flies off to a distance and falls motionless on the ground, with his damaged circuits crackling. With Android 18 being left vulnerable, Tien steps in and forces Cell back to the ground using his new Neo Tri-Beam attack. Now that Android 16 is out of commission and Android 18 is left defenseless, it is all up to Tien to hold off Cell. Major events *Cell absorbs Android 17 and transforms into his Semi-Perfect Cell form Battles *Android 16 vs. Imperfect Cell *Tien vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Bruce Faulconer Tracks *"The Saga Continues" – Prologue. *"Cell's Slow Theme" – Android 16 and Cell face off. *"Frieza Begs" – Android 16 threatening to rip off Cell's head. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" – Cell pummelling Android 16. *"Imperfect Cell Theme" – Android 16 launches his Rocket Punch at Cell. *"Cell Kills Gunman" – Android 16 slams Cell into the ground. *"Guru's Theme" – Android 16 removing his arms. *"Planet Namek Destruction" – Android 16 fires his Hell's Flash at Cell. *"Surveillance" – Krillin sensing Android 16's Hell's Flash. *"Frieza/Ginyu Beat" – Android 16 telling Android 17 and Android 18 to leave the Tropical Islands. *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" – Android 17 boasting while Cell sneaks up on him. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" – Cell successfully absorbs Android 17. *"Cell Transforms" – Cell transforming into his Semi-Perfect form. *"Ginyu Transformation" – Goku and Gohan sensing Cell's power increasing from Kami's Lookout. *"Cell Kills Gunman" – Cell evolves into his Semi-Perfect state. *"Ginyu Transformation" – After Cell transforms. *"Frieza Begs" – Android 16 and Android 18 attempting to flee from Cell. *"Cell and Piccolo Face Off" – Cell blocks Android 16 and Android 18's path. *"Devastation" – Android 16 punches Cell in the face. *"Ginyu Transformation" – Semi-Perfect Cell blasts Android 16's head. *"Cell and Piccolo Face Off" – Semi-Perfect Cell persuades Android 18. *"Android 17 & 18" – Semi-Perfect Cell mimics Android 17's voice. *"Devastation" – Android 16 telling Android 18 about Cell's mimicry. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" – Goku telling Tien Shinhan to stop using his Neo Tri-Beam. *"Cell Powers Up" – Tien Shinhan firing his Neo Tri-Beam against Semi-Perfect Cell. *"Intro To Finale and Closing Music" – Ending. Trivia *In the English version, at the end of the episode, the narrator addresses the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the Pendulum Room. Gallery Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z